Walking Down Memory Lane
by hatsukoi.no.ehon
Summary: Love was frustrating, especially since she never showed affection. Short stories feat. Mochizou and Tamako.
1. Right before the train

His heart stops.

The three words that he wanted to hear for years, the words that ended the one-sided love, the words that...

She cautiously looks up, gripping the nostalgic cup and was blushing furiously- He wasn't in the place to say anything though, his face was probably red too. The word resonates through his mind as his face turns from confusion to shock as he promptly turns his head towards the girl for confirmation. The firm look on her face assures he hasn't heard wrong. He was beyond happy, no doubt, and he did not regret neglecting the bullet train one bit.

All those years of talking through the cup, it never occurred to him that it looked childish and whatnot. Her gentle voice washed away all his worries, and he treasured all the talks they've had. No, he treasured her as a whole. The only thing that had disheartened him was how his childhood friend never showed any signs of affection. The love that harbored from their deep bond since kids, bloomed further when she approached him in that uniform, the cherry blossoms dancing beside her. She looked breathtaking, despite the simple uniform.

He can't complain about anything right now, as the awkward silence beckons them. He looks to the side, unsure of what to do, but the flashbacks of the past fills his mind. He stiffens at the scene where the first time she informs him she's walking with her friends, but the memories... he was glad to be part of hers, even if it was just a fraction.

Filled with emotions that cannot be expressed into words, he steadily takes a step towards her as she flinches, looking left and right. He stops for another second, before dashing towards her and envelopes her in an embrace. She stiffens at the sudden contact but soon the crystalline tears streak down her face, and hugs him back, clutching on his shirt desperately.

"M...Mochizou!"


	2. When he's sick

[ A/N: aaand im here with the stereotypical sick scenes ]

She looks at him worriedly, as he shoots her a sheepish smile. He had scared her when he suddenly collapsed right after leaving the shop, and if she wasn't there, she wasn't so sure if things were to turn out right. She finds herself drifting off to space, only to find out when she snaps out of it, she had been staring at his direction all along. This thought made her fidget with her fingers, yet she couldn't deny how adorable he looks at this moment. Shaking her head profusely in attempt of escaping the "peculiar" thoughts that lingers in her mind, she leaves his room for a new bowl of cold water.

She comes back, only to find him fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly while his face snuggled into the pillow. Like a child, she whispers to herself, giggling at the amusing thought. Gently placing down the bowl beside her as she takes a seat in front of the figure, she hums a sweet melody as she changes the cloth, dabbing at the beads of sweat that trickled down his forehead.

"T-Tamako..."

She cringes at the mumble, freezes as she turns her head towards him, unsure of what she heard. Her heart was thumping so loudly it might as well wake him up. She peers at his face, turning red at the close contact, as she leans closer, prepared to give him a small peck on the forehead. No-one will know anyways, and it wasn't like her childhood friend reciprocated her feelings. She wishes that time would stop for her, because at this moment, she was able to have him all for herself. It was a selfish thought, she knows, but couldn't help dreaming about it. At that spur of the moment, he stirs and wakes up, opening his eye, to find her face awkwardly close to his. He blushes intently and backs away, only then she processes what happens, starts to stutter and turn red, and covers her face between her hands. 


	3. The paths that once crossed

**A/N: Slight angst, I'm currently struggling with school but I hope to add more chapters revolving around this lovely pairing. I promise fluff next time, but I wanted to give angst a go.**

Someone like her... he'd never expect someone like her to join a Baton Club. Seeing Tamako gracefully spin the baton over and over again while gliding across the practice hall makes him ponder on how he's never quite seen this side of her. She was small, fragile, like a withering petal, which is to be especially highlighted upon the death of her beloved mother. Tamako gazed at her with admiration, and despite her small steps as a child, she would insist on following her mother everywhere.

"Take care of Tamako for me as she grows up, will you, Mochizou?" she once said to him out of nowhere, they were outside the Kitashirakawa mochi shop, waiting for Tamako's return from the public bath. Mochizou had never really gotten the chance to speak to the mellow lady, only to be stopped by her on the very same day of the occurred thought. The words never quite left his mind, swimming in his sea of memories. The words, however, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He soon comes to realizes they were the cliched childhood friends who were never meant to be. Distancing himself away from her throughout high school, it pains him to see she has adapted to her friends other than him. Constantly reminding himself he should be happy about this, it only worsened as they year passed by. He watched her from afar, slipping a glance towards her direction when they passed each other in the hallways. You have no idea how ecstatic he was when mid-term came and fate decided to play along, allowing the seat arrangement to place them next to each other. However nothing really changed between them, just the casual "Mochizou, good morning!" and "See you later, Tamako." as always. It was disappointing, but Mochizou could only get curse at himself for not taking action.

Despite the complications, Mochizou remained in the shadows. She shined like a star, and he was no part of the radiance. Every now and then, he would come up to Tokiwa, only to ask her regarding Tamako's state. She gets irritated, but it's understandable.  
"Why don't you find out yourself?" She questions him one time, he shakes his head bitterly and averts eye contact, walking away from the scenario as fast as he can.

You don't understand, he replies mentally, our paths have crossed and will never cross ever again.


End file.
